


Feeling of Eternity

by gold_sakura



Category: VIXX
Genre: Angst, F/F, Genderbending, Immortality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 07:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10509489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gold_sakura/pseuds/gold_sakura
Summary: "Is there something you want to talk about?"“You’ve been aging.”“I suppose that would happen when we spent so many years together.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! It's been quite a while, hasn't it?  
> This piece was originally for my creative writing class, but I decided it was also great for a fic, so here we are. Both OCs were female, so I decided not to change that. I only made small grammar and format changes, along with the last bit of dialogue. Hope you enjoy

It had all began on a usual night, when Taekwoon was visiting her favorite hot spring for a nice, rewarding bath. Her recent hunt went well and she wasn't spotted by the people in the nearby village. As Taekwoon allowed warm water flow through her hair, some rustling from afar caught her attention. She didn't mind the footsteps at first, assuming it was one of the many deer that passed through these lone parts of the woods. However, as they got closer, Taekwoon could hear a muttering voice that accompanied the heavy feet, complaining about almost losing some sort of trail. There hadn't been anyone seeking her presence for months, but Taekwoon felt that she couldn't spare to be relaxed anymore. She lifted herself from the steaming water, wrapping a cloth around her body before drawing her sword.  

"Who goes there?" 

"You know who I am, you jerk." A shorter woman appeared from the bushes, her clothes torn and ragged. Her eyes went wide as she saw Taekwoon, glancing between her and the armor set neatly beside her on the ground. "Hold on, where's the warrior who wears that armor? I need to have a very explicit word with them." 

Taekwoon flinched, recognizing that fervent tone. She had last heard it near a river a few days before, but the insistent pitch still rang clearly in her ears. "What sort of message do you have for them?" 

The woman crossed her arms. "I wouldn't call it so much as a message, more like a complaint. I appreciate that they saved me from death out here, but it was just plain rude to dump me before I fully recovered." 

"You seem fine to me now." 

"Well, technically they did leave me in decent condition, but I still won't forgive them for not allowing me to repay their kindness. Now, where is the warrior?" The bouncy woman peered behind Taekwoon, as if another person would magically appear behind her thin silhouette.  

"May I ask who you are?" 

"I'm Hakyeon, traveler extraordinaire." 

"Traveler?" 

"Yes." Hakyeon took a proud stance. "I may have come from a small family, but I've come out into the world to make a name for myself." 

"But you almost died." 

"…" 

"…"  

"Those are just minute details that we can just forget about," Hakyeon coughed nervously. "Now tell me, where is the warrior?" 

"You have found them." 

"Excuse me?" 

"I am Taekwoon, the one who aided you and properly sent you on your way. Why couldn't you have gone on your way when I asked you to?" 

"Because I need to repay you." 

"You do not." 

"Do not." 

"Do so." 

"I refuse your offer." 

"Too late for that." Hakyeon walked over to Taekwoon, ignoring the other woman's flushed face. "You don't seem like the kind of person that ever asks for help, so the first thing I'll do for you is shine your armor. That's only one of the favors I'll do, whether you like it or not." 

"You'll leave soon enough."  _ They all do,  _ Taekwoon thought. 

"You'll grow to like me. Give it some time."

* * *

 

Even when the clinginess wasn't appreciated, Hakyeon kept true to her word, sticking as close to Taekwoon as she could without getting another fatal injury. The sensation of having another person beside her was odd; after all, it had been much too long since Taekwoon had allowed someone who was fully conscious to be in her presence for more than a couple of minutes. Isolation had been her friend throughout her continuous struggle, and now it was immediately replaced with a woman filled with endless smiles and positivity. 

It made Taekwoon's heart and stomach clench up.  

As much as she wanted to send Hakyeon back to a safer town, the woman wasn't someone to take lightly. Taekwoon had devised several paths to get the other utterly lost, twisting and turning through the dense forest with ease until Hakyeon was nowhere in sight. Yet, both of them had arrived at her tattered tent every time, the traveler seeming undeterred with the fact that Taekwoon wasn't subtle with her abandonment tactics. Taekwoon could only feel annoyance each time she was met with Hakyeon's smile at sunset, along with a twinge of admiration for the traveler who seemed to know to find her way back to where she wanted to be. 

"Missed me?"  

"Not at all." 

This exchange lasted for countless days and nights. It seemed as if Hakyeon was an enchantress, her tendency to be over-energetic becoming a factor that Taekwoon was looking forward to seeing every day. Hearing another voice other than her own, which had become utterly cynical over time, had become a huge comfort. It was the most relieving in the moments that felt mundane; Taekwoon could no longer feel that any part of her life was bland, not when Hakyeon had any say about it. Having someone to be there on her lowest days was more than Taekwoon could or would have wished for and she wondered how long this artificial bliss would last.

* * *

 

She never let Hakyeon know the true root of her problem until the secret could no longer be kept. The nightmares that haunted her woke them both up with shrill screams, with Taekwoon begging her parents, the rest of her family, and her old friends to not leave her, to stay by her side. Hakyeon was quiet when the warrior explained her story, her eyes attentive when Taekwoon poured out what little of her heart she had left.  Taekwoon had become afraid that the other woman would leave her because of her irreversible fate, yet, Hakyeon was not deterred by her curse. In an odd sense, it gave her more of a reason to stay. Hakyeon never minded being stuck in the same woods, in the same environment. She continued to radiate happiness, brighter than any sunrise that Taekwoon had witnessed.

* * *

 

Physical contact between them happened amidst the twilight, during the season where masses of fireflies settled across the meadows near their home. It was another gradual moment, with Taekwoon's fingers treating Hakyeon's own as if they were the most fragile branches of a blossom tree. When their palms eventually touched, the warrior couldn't help but chuckle lightly. The gesture had incited a rare event, in which Hakyeon was the one trying to hide away from the world, even if it were just for a minute or two.  

"Why?" 

"No reason."

* * *

 

Before either of them could realize, years had passed. Time had made their moments together feel all too short, yet enough to make Taekwoon's heart to become full. It was obvious that soon they would part. Taekwoon was reminded each new night they slept and each day they had risen. Their separation was going to be more painful than anyone else's, she knew that for a fact. 

Even when it was so apparent, Hakyeon, with her weakening body, continued to act as if they would be together all the time. 

Taekwoon decided to confront her about the subject while basking on their favorite hillside, when the wind was the only other listener. She snuggled into Hakyeon's smaller frame with ease, sighing when fingers combed through her hair. 

"Is there something you want to talk about?" 

“You’ve been aging.” 

“I suppose that would happen when we spent so many years together.” Hakyeon’s smile only made the pain in Taekwoon’s heart grow. 

“That’s the issue. You are older while I remain the same.” 

“We both know that isn’t your fault.” 

“It doesn’t make this situation any less horrible.” Taekwoon bit her lip, tasting the blood on the tip of her tongue. “ I wish …” 

“You can tell me.” 

“I can’t. It’s too greedy of me. I-” 

“You’re the most selfless woman I know and you can never convince me otherwise." Hakyeon turned to the warrior, shifting to hold Taekwoon's cheeks in her palms. "Please, tell me.” 

“It’s just that … ‘ 

“Just what?” 

“You. No matter how much time passes, you’re still beautiful. Yet, I can’t help but hate time as well. It’s taking you away from me.” 

Hakyeon’s lips fell a bit then, her eyes twinkling with unshed tears. 

“I would stay by your side if I could.” 

“Don’t say that.” 

“But you just said -” 

“I didn’t. I won’t. I would never.” 

“Why?” 

“Eternity is a curse.”

* * *

 

Taekwoon vowed to herself to never leave Hakyeon on her dying day. She had collected the most fragrant flowers for her to lay upon, brought her favorite oddities that her immense curiosity had brought her to. It was almost as huge as Taekwoon's pile of trinkets, but that had taken centuries to compile, stole too much of her soul with the powerful sense of grief that accompanied each piece of personal memorabilia. With tears clouding her eyes, Taekwoon gasped when Hakyeon's hand took ahold of her own, with as much force as their first reunion.  

"My love, do you remember what I’ve always told you?" 

"Of course I do. Having hope is the greatest magic you’ll ever hold." 

"Remember that… remember us. Please do that for me and most importantly, yourself. With this and all the love I will have for you, you'll never be alone."  

Taekwoon resisted the urge to hold Hakyeon in her arms, knowing that she needed to engrave those last few words into her memory. Her sobs wracked violently in her chest, feeling colder skin against her own and no other breath to accompany her unstable one. 

She wasn't sure when she had stopped crying, when she carried Hakyeon to the pasture where their first encounter truly was. Taekwoon could remember how broken the traveler appeared, bruises and other heavy injuries scattered across her body. Luckily all of those scars had disappeared, along with all the animosity the warrior had tried to incite between them. It was while laying Hakyeon down beside her favorite tree did Taekwoon realize that this had been different to any other time she had lost someone dear to her heart. 

She could remember all the good times they had together, with their comforting embraces and bright laughter accompanying each of her clear memories. 

Taekwoon didn't feel bitter towards Hakyeon or time anymore; instead, she was grateful to both of them for all the moments that made her forget the times she cursed at her immortal state. As she walked away, Taekwoon wondered if she was able to do the same for her lover, if she allowed Hakyeon to see her own beauty and that of the world in their short time together. 

If she had made Hakyeon's lifetime feel as if it were eternity, then Taekwoon couldn't ask for anything more. 

**Author's Note:**

> It's been so long since I've written anything that wasn't academic, so I hope you'll forgive me for being so rusty. I still have school and work to handle, but hopefully I can bring you something else soon. Have a great day/night!


End file.
